toon_warsfandomcom-20200215-history
Disasteroid
The Disasteroid was an asteroid made of pure ectoranium; a highly durable element similar to those mined in the Ghost Zone and outer space. It was first seen in Phantom Planet being examined by Vlad Plasmius for resources using a private space station before being attacked by Danny Phantom, Tucker Foley, and Sam Manson to retrieve the map of the Ghost Zone Vlad had stolen. Attempting to blow their ship away, Vlad had accidentally shot one of his station's fusion reactors, causing it to explode and push the Disasteroid into Earth's orbit where it would eventually collide with the planet. Using it, Vlad was able to take the Earth hostage by proposing a way to turn the asteroid intangible, letting it phase through the planet instead of simply destroying it since every attempt at doing so had failed. However, he would only do so once every nation of the world made him absolute ruler. Once signed, Vlad, with Jack Fenton's assistance, traveled to the Disasteroid again to let it phase through Earth. But upon contact with the surface, he was electrocuted and blown away, much to his and everyone's distress. It was then that he discovered what the Disasteroid was made of, and realized even if the planet, even the Ghost Zone weren't doomed, he would be hunted down after revealing himself to be a supervillain to the entire populace. Upon hearing the true nature of his former friend, Jack Fenton left Vlad to himself in space while Danny conducted a new plan with his friends' help by turning the Earth itself intangible. With ghosts from the Ghost Zone lending their energies for the primary tuning fork to complete the task, the Disasteroid was able to phase harmlessly through the planet. Following the Disasteroid Incident, Danny and Fenton Works, along with additional allies from the Ghost Zone, were able to develop new technologies capable of resisting the defensive effects of Ectoranium; even integrating some of the material into their gear. Years later, however, the Disasteroid would end up returning in the opening of the Toon Wars in the Nicktoons Saga where Vlad had returned and reunited the Syndicate and found that the asteroid was making its way at top speed towards Jimmy Neutron's Earth. Luckily, due to the many years of space travel, the asteroid had begun to wear down and shrink likely from past collisions, eventually small enough that an explosion would not cause any debris to fall to the atmosphere. Thanks to the new gear developed by Fenton Works, Danny and co. were able to traverse into the core of the asteroid and implant a bomb before barely escaping with their lives when King Goobot V's fleet attempted to shoot them down as part of the Syndicate's hidden agenda. Soon upon detonating the asteroid, the Nicktoons learned that the attack was really a distraction to keep them from intervening with the Syndicate's plan to manipulate other worlds in the multiverse after discovering the Cartoon Network universe. Later in the Samurai Jack Saga, Aku was informed of the return of Jack and Ashi from the future and created an entirely new timeline by purging almost all life on Earth and allying himself with the Syndicate. In return, he was introduced to the Nicktoons Universe and managed to destroy Danny's world by letting the Disasteroid crash early. However, the asteroid was still partially intact and brought to Elmore to crash there instead. Though Nicole Watterson was able to destroy it by launching herself into it with full power, sacrificing her life in the process, the debris from the explosion was enough to leave Elmore in ruins until it could eventually be repaired under the command of the newly appointed Anais Watterson as one of the Syndicate leaders. Category:Danny Phantom Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:Toon Wars Category:Nicktoons Saga Category:Nicktoons Category:Nickelodeon Category:The Syndicate